The Present
by QueenofBookworms
Summary: Harry gives Draco a present. Non-slash. Just friendship


The Present

Sitting in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, surrounded by presents and wrapping paper was Draco, encircled by his friends. He had a stack of unopened presents on his right, opened presents on his left, and wrapping paper in front of him. The opened presents were stacked into two piles, apparently due to height concerns. Funny how the presents Draco merely raised an eye to were stacked in one pile, and the ones he'd smiled at were in another.

Currently, he was opening Pansy's presents. There were two, one was flat and shaped suspiciously like a magazine, and the other was shaped into a rectangular, thick box.

"Pansy, dear, why did you give me the 'Playboy' magazine? For Merlin's sake, it's _Muggle_."

"I thought you might like it."

"Pansy, I'm either going to trash this, or give it to you, which is basically the same thing, anyway. That's what you planned, right?" he added, glaring at her suspiciously.

"Of course not," she replied, smiling sweetly, and confirming Draco's suspicions. "Now open the other one."

The other present was a set of ridiculously expensive dress robes. Draco nodded his thanks, and placed them in what Pansy had dubbed the You-Shan't-Get-Murdered-Painfully-For-The-Present pile.

Letting out a deep breath, Draco was about to open the next present (yet another one from his mother) when the portrait to the Common Room opened. All those present glanced once at the portrait, before returning to their tasks, before whipping their heads around to stare at the newcomer.

"Potter," snarled Draco. "You've just managed to ruin my birthday. Congratulations. As that's what you no doubt planned to do, scram, now, before I curse you."

"How did you enter, anyway?" added Pansy, suspiciously.

"You have a snake guarding your Common Room. I'm a Parseltongue. I'm sure you can piece the two together, can't you?" replied Harry, the grin on his face not wearing a bit. In fact, it grew. "Anyway, I have a present for you, Malfoy."

Even more suspicious, Draco levitated the present out of Harry's hands, and left it to float midair. Wrinkling his nose at the all too colourful wrapping paper, Draco cast several charms, to reveal any and every harmful curse/jinx/hex on the present.

There were none.

Eyes narrowing, Draco cast a charm to reveal all spells on the present. There were only minor charms, to transform colours mainly, as well as a spell to prevent its destruction.

"Just open it, for Merlin's sake," said Harry.

"What did you get me?" asked Draco.

"That would ruin the surprise, now, wouldn't it?" replied Harry, annoying grin growing larger.

Using magic, Draco opened the present. Inside was a (rather adorable) stuffed toy, in the shape of a sheep, with black glasses, a scar and two ribbons around its neck, one red, one gold.

"What…The…Hell," stammered Draco, staring at the offending present.

"I figured you might want something to practise curses on," Harry explained. "I saw this, and instantly thought of you."

"I'm touched, Potter; I really am," drawled Draco. "As soon as I finish blasting it apart, I'll come and get you too."

"You can't blast it up. I put a charm on it." Harry sounded smug.

Scowling, Draco glared at Harry until the Gryffindor got the message, and left.

"That was…Strange."

"Insane, you mean. I see how Pothead faced up to the Dark Lord. Not through courage, but through plain insanity," muttered Draco, scowling at the present before setting it next to his bed.

"You're not going to throw it away, or something?" asked Blaise, looking suspicious.

"Nah. Too lazy."

"Too lazy to destroy a present from Pothead, who gave you a stuffed sheep for no obvious reason," repeated Blaise. "Draco, are you sure you're not friends with Potter?" he asked, disgustedly.

Draco stared at him. "Blaise. Think about what you're saying. Me? Friends with Pothead? Dream on."

"But, he seems to … I dunno. Like he thinks he knows you like he was your friend."

"Merlin, Blaise, I am not friends with Potter. For one thing, being friends with Potter would result in grey hair. Two, my father would murder me. Yes, he is trying to save his reputation, but I still doubt he would be too pleased to see me friends with Potter, of all people. And my reputation would be destroyed. I imagine the lot of you, for instance, would murder me for being his friend."

"I dunno. He … Just. Yeah. Are you sure?"

"Blaise. I would know if I was friends with Potter."

With that, Draco strode out of the common room, to collide with a smirking Potter.

"What, Potter?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you think?" asked Harry, as the two fell into step.

"Dangerous. C'mon. My friends are already suspicious." Harry had the decency to look abashed. "And, yes," Draco sighed. "I saw the joke."

Harry grinned. Rolling his eyes, Draco continued, "Just because I called you 'Dumbledore's loyal sheep' does not mean you have to give me a stuffed sheep dressed like you. Merlin knows I see enough reminders of your pathetic existence every day without having to wake to see it."

"You put it in your bed? Merlin, Draco, that desperate to sleep with me?" Harry teased.

"Shuddup, Pothead. And it's on my nightstand, not in my bed."

"Close enough. Kitchens?"

"Fine." Draco sighed in self-pity, though a reluctant smile tugged at his mouth.

Grinning, Harry dragged his newest best friend to the kitchens.

**A/N: Inspired by a stuffed sheep I saw in a shop. It was rather adorable, had gold glasses and a green ribbon about its neck. Naturally, I thought, "HARRY POTTER HAS BEEN CLAIMED BY DA SLYTHERINS!!!! HE IS DRACO'S SLAVE!!!" Then I thought, "Ooo....Cute. I WANNA GET IT!!!!" I didn't. -pout-**

**THIS IS MY FIRSTEST EVER HP FIC!!!!!!!!! That I published, anyway. Others are just incomplete, or mere ideas. I'm... Well... I am an insane HD fan, but I didn't see that in this. Just friendship. Shock. Horror. Gasp. Yeah. Anyway. Hoped you liked it. Review, please?**


End file.
